


Sweet Delights

by BotanyKnowledge



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, coffee shop AU, i'll update the tags as everyone is introduced lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyKnowledge/pseuds/BotanyKnowledge
Summary: “If you weren’t the barista I would have said yes,” He gave a quiet laugh. “Maybe the next time I need a tutor and you’re not working, i’ll think of you.”Fuck. fuck you Min.“Oh? Well you’d have to stick around till i’m off my shift then,” It was meant innocently but god the moment he says those words he can tell that they’re borderline flirtatious and Jake hates it.[Coffee shop AU]





	Sweet Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my son skele because he got me shipping this way too hard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+son+skele+because+he+got+me+shipping+this+way+too+hard).



> It's really weird to be writing fanfiction again but I figured that this was a good start at getting back into writing, especially with writing fluffy aus that won't ever really happen but I hope they will. These two certainly have become a favorite of mine because of a friend. I have no strict upload schedule but i promise to upload whenever i have a chance!

The store is unsurprisingly quiet for the barista as he sticks his head into storage for the second time that night to restock the snack displays. It was always this quiet around 1 a.m. the only people that came through where those who were spending their late night driving home from the next city over or something to that effect, and normally they were drive-through orders that didn’t really take much an effort to fill. 

 

He didn’t exactly hate these shifts it gave him the excuse to sleep in during the morning but having four of these shifts in a row just because one of his asshole coworkers quit without giving a two weeks notice, it wasn’t exactly a preferred situation when he could be in bed during at least two of those nights instead of here, even if he was making extra pocket money. The barista gives a sigh as he leaves storage with the food that needed to be stocked, which wasn’t much since it had been a slow evening and the staff before him probably stocked it out of boredom. There wasn’t much to do on slow days, after all, it wasn’t like they had much to do other than serve customers. 

 

The chime of the bell on the door rings out and Jake hurries to put the boxes in his hand down onto the counter, he wanted to get a good look at this person before they could step any further into the place, It was a college kid he could tell from the emblem on his bag. The kid was in less than good shape, bags under his eyes that looked more like permanent bruises, he was carrying a textbook in his hands as he made it over to the counter. Jake wanted to ask him if he was okay, he looked like he was about to keel over with the way he was walking to the counter. 

He kind of hoped that Feng would finish cleaning the restrooms already but he knew that she was probably lounging across the men’s sink with her 3DS in her hands playing Mario or whatever her latest craze was. He’d rather have her up here while dealing with an obviously overtired customer and he really didn’t want to have to keep an eye on him in case he really did end up passing out, jake really didn’t want to call 911 tonight. 

 

The stranger doesn’t offer a crabby remark like Jake was expecting. He instead smiles at Jake as he approaches the register. For a moment Jake’s at a loss for words but he composes himself and offers a smile back, it’s not his customer service smile either. “Hey what can I get for you?”

 

The other hesitates taking his time to squint at the menu as if trying to understand what he was reading, poor guy honestly, Jake could relate he had been buried under the stress of exams but there was a major difference between him and this guy, the fact he knew when to sleep. “Do you know what has the most caffeine?” He asks quietly.

 

Jake can only offer a suggestion. “Anything with espresso in it, other than that I have no clue, sorry…”

 

He smiles again and Jake quietly shuffles in his spot. “Don’t apologize I kind of came here without knowing what to order.” He goes back to thinking for a while before settling on a drink thanking jake before he even starts to prepare it. Was it a crime to think this guy was one of the sweetest customers he’s gotten even if it’s the middle of the night and he’s worried that this guy is going to pass out in less than five minutes.

He hands the drink off to the student giving a smile. “Enjoy your drink,” 

 

The student nods and stares at the nametag on jake’s uniform. “Thanks, I’ll be back in a little for another I think.”

 

Jake hopes that the stranger comes back up to the counter to order another drink, that smile was  _ really _ charismatic, he wanted to see it again.

 

\----

 

Min leans over the counter eyeing the sleepy stranger that’s reading up on human biology, it would almost seem terrifying considering it was nearly 2 a.m. but the stranger was far from intimidating even with the human biology textbook and a weeks worth of bag beneath his tired eyes. Min turns back to Jake a cheeky grin with only the most sinister of intentions light up her face before she even starts to speak to her companion. Jake suspects that she’s going to tease him about the college student. She just so happened to sneak out of the men’s room to find Jake glancing over at the student for a lot longer than he should have knowing that she’d sneak out of the washroom at any moment.

 

“He’s cute hmmm?” She quietly asks Jake tapping her fingers against the counter still grinning at him in a devilish way. 

 

“Shut up Min.” 

 

He rolls his eyes and leans back against the opposite counter, he should be getting back to work but if she’s going to act like this then what was the point he deserved to lounge around a little too, wasn’t like the manager was around to call him out on it.

 

“No seriously you should ask him his name, he’s pretty cute.” Feng eyes her coworker curiously for any hint that he might be into the mystery guy, he’s not that dumb though to fall for her clever ploy. 

 

“Wait till Claudette hears you’re into a random guy who showed up at 1 a.m. with a human biology textbook.” Jake stares at her as he speaks letting her know he’s one hundred percent serious that he would tell claudette about this. He knew about Min’s little crush on her and he also knew she wouldn’t stand for slander in her name to the sweet woman,

 

“You wouldn’t  _ dare.” _ A hint of venom slides across her tongue as she speaks narrowing her eyes at Jake.

 

“Then stop asking about him, you don’t need to know whether I’m interested just as I don’t need to tell Claudette you’re “into” guys.”

 

She huffs and crosses her arms knowing that Jake’s won this fight, as soon as Claudette was brought into the conversation she was at a defeat, there’s no way her massive crush of over six months could win anything when it came to jake’s pettiness. “I don’t understand why you can’t take a joke.”

 

He shrugs at her statement, he doesn’t really care whether she understands why he won’t take this as a joke, not that it matters anyway but he doesn’t really think too fondly of getting to know this one random customer out of the hundreds he sees every time he works. No, that was the smallest bit of a lie, he wanted to talk to the tired boy if anything, not for the reasons Min suggests, his thoughts were a lot more innocent than that. His pursuits were more so towards his health than any other motivation that would send him after the college student. 

 

The student gets up unexpectedly causing Jake to stiffen up and stop lounging around, Min motions Jake to get back to stocking snacks while she takes his order this time around, he’s disappointed to see her actually working for once when it prevented him talking to the guy again. 

 

Min shot him a sly smile before greeting the college student. “What can I get for you?” 

 

He hesitates before ordering the same drink as before giving a glance to Jake as he does, Jake tries not to take notice but he  _ does _ and he's pleased about it. 

 

Min speaks up while preparing his drink causing the student to pull his gaze to her instead of innocently stealing glances at the other barista. “So what are you studying there…?”

 

“oh, it's first-year biology I'm taking a mandatory science credit for class.” He answers almost nervous to admit he was just taking it to get it over with.

 

“oh well you might want to talk to my coworker there he's really good in university he'll help you ace it I bet.” She grins as she suggests the most ridiculous thing that Jake's ever heard, he's not sure if it's lucky or unlucky that the student declines her suggestion. 

 

“I don't- don't know about that one.” He stammers nervously glancing at Jake again. “you guys are here to- to work not help with exams.”

 

If he says yes to this ridiculous request he gets to spend more time with this nameless kid at the expense of being teased by Min, if he doesn't say yes there's a lot less risk involved. “Min I don't think you should talk like that, he's right .”

 

“oh Jake I need your help I forgot which one is the button for steam.” Jake rolls his eyes but approaches her anyways, it's a trap and he knows it but he'll walk into it this once.

 

“here it's that one,” he points to it before she hands off the cup almost dropping it to the ground accidentally, Jake’s exhausted by her ploy and he hadn’t even witnessed its’ full extent yet. 

 

“Sorry about her, she’s nosy,” He apologizes as he finishes making his drink but the student only shakes his head and smiles again before taking the drink from Jake.

 

“If you weren’t the barista I would have said yes,” He gave a quiet laugh. “Maybe the next time I need a tutor and you’re not working, i’ll think of you.”

 

_Fuck._ _fuck you Min._

 

“Oh? Well you’d have to stick around till i’m off my shift then,” It was meant innocently but god the moment he says those words he can tell that they’re borderline flirtatious and he hates it. “-but you should probably be heading home and getting sleep you look like you’re about to pass out.”

 

“Oh well... I’ve gone longer without sleep It’s exam season after all…”He trails off.

 

_ Jesus christ.  _ How long did he think his body would hold up on only coffee as rest. “Maybe I’ll consider tutoring you if you can go get some proper rest, i’ll be here tomorrow same time.” An eyebrow raise from feng across the cafe. He’s only doing this because it’s obvious the guy needs rest and if it so happens that he gets to know this guy outside of just as a customer maybe it’d be worth it.  _ Maybe. _

 

The other pauses and for a moment jake worries he’s freaked the guy out but he nods quietly and stammers softly. “Yea that-that would be nice.”

 

\---

 

At the end of his shift he waves the morning staff off before staring at the spot where the guy had been sitting, a stray sheet of paper was left on the table with nothing but his class notes and a name at the top.  _ Quentin Smith. _

He decided that if Quentin did show up tomorrow he’d make sure he got his notes back.


End file.
